


can i see your smile again?

by gaydorkouswriter



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Nonbinary Character, julia - pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: just visiting your former best friend, right?
Relationships: Julia Ortega/Sidestep, Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 18





	can i see your smile again?

It’s a warm evening in Los Diablos, and you’re walking down the sidewalks. 

The clock is ticking and you hope they don’t disappear on you. 

Again. 

Just like the other day, and the other time, and so many times you couldn’t catch up anymore. You stood in front of a little cafe that you knew Anita likes to go now. When you push the door, a bell chimes and you’re greeted by the chill air and the smell of pastries and coffee.

Looking around, the cafe was full of students who all have shirts and tanks, from the weather outside of course and you held your breath, brown eyes looking over the crowd. 

There they are. 

Brown hair glowing under the sunlight, and you cannot help yourself smile. Green sweater, with black sweatpants. You feel your chest warm but somber. They don’t wear like that.

_ Bright green shirts, and beige trousers Themmy suggested these fits them the most and the way they look at you, grey eyes gleaming at you and they— _

“Oh, you’re here.” The voice snapped you out of a far distant memory and they look at you, eyebrow raised and they smile, but not your Anita’s smile, this one Anita is wearing right now was stiff. Looking at you as if you were something to wary of. You tried not to think too hard on that. 

You pushed these thoughts to the back, no tinfoil thinking right now. Just think about Anita, this Anita right now. They’re right in front of you as you sat in the seat, facing across them. You had ordered your drink, and it was already in your hand when you got to Anita. You glance over to what Anita was drinking. 

“Creamy coffee again?” You give them a grin, staring at the number of packets of cream sugar and a small cup of brown sugar and Anita shrugged, their face flushed with embarrassment. At least that one doesn’t change. One of these little things you miss about them. 

“Yeah, it’s, whatever. You were late, you know?” They say with a shrug, their eyes looking away with a slight ‘hmph’ sound, and you chuckles. 

You want to tell them to say that to them disappearing on you, almost as if they were… a ghost. You stopped thinking about it as you shake your head, you are, in a small cafe and focus on what you want. You want to see your friend, right? 

_ “You have a crush on them, yeah?” You almost drop the photo, and looks over to the brown curls of a chubby person with massive freckles across their face grinning at you, that devil--!  _

_ “No! Just trying to find a better photo for that frame.” You say, face blushed and hand gesturing to a frame your mama send you over a week ago. Themmy snorts, their eyes already telling you that was bullshit. So you look away with an even more redder face.  _

You blink, and you’re back on that chair. Anita is drinking their coffee and you sighs. 

“What are you up to?” You say, holding your own drink.

“Just tech business, you?” 

“Work.” You sighed, leaning back against the chair. 

“Rangers work?” They raise a brow, and you chuckles.

“Yeah, the usual.” You keep smiling and they don’t.

They smile all the time, and when they smile that smile it was not that wide or the kind of cheeky smile, it was small and shy. It was awkward and…

You want to see it. You want to see their smile so badly that they look at you, tilting their head with a tight closed lips-- You almost want to ask-- 

Can I see your smile again? 


End file.
